


The Profile of The Doctor (Fake Trailer)

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of odd murders have been happening lately, and the BAU team has been asked to help profile the killer and stop him before it's too late, but why is there a mysterious man called 'The Doctor' around and why does he have such high level access?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Profile of The Doctor (Fake Trailer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fake little trailer that doesn't really plan on going anywhere, thought I'd write it for funsies.
> 
> Criminal Minds and Doctor Who are own by their respective franchise owners, I don't claim to own any of the characters in this work.

Aaron Hotchner, leader of the Behavior Analysis Unit for the FBI, stepped off the plane, walking over to the local sheriff. "Sheriff Smith, I'm Agent Hotchner, this is my team, SSA Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Jarue, and Dr. Reid."  
  
The Sheriff just smiled, and shook Hotch's hand. "Please, call me John. Everyone here does."   
  
 _Murders with little connection, a deadly killer on the loose._  
  
  
Reid stood up, examining the body's pictures. "The unsub thinks very highly of himself, he treats his victims like they're below him, almost like.." He examines one, looking troubled. "Like they aren't human.."  
  
"Close Doctor Reid." The team whirled around to see a man with a bowtie, looking grim as he walks in, and held his hands up, showing that he meant no harm. "Don't worry, I'm only here to help. I'm The Doctor."  
  
 _In order to save a young couple.  
  
_ Hotch looked grim as he walked into his team's mobile office, and the Doctor leaned up, looking concerned. Hotch looked around. "A young couple has been taken a few hours ago, their names were Emily Grant and Jackson Davies." The Doctor's eyes widened a little as Reid looked around. "Giving how little time passes between the kidnapping and the murder....we only have 48 hours to find the unsub." Derek leaned forward. "How are we gonna find them in 48 hours?" Rossi just looked at Morgan. "With hope."  
  
 _The Doctor must be profiled._  
  
Hotch gave the Doctor a cold look. "You're involved in this with more ways than one, there are no records of you even existing and yet you know more about this unsub than you're telling us." The Doctor just shook his head, hands wringing a little. "I'm telling you everything you need to know." Reid paced around, looking thoughtful. "You outcast yourself, you clearly talk like you have something to hide, almost as if a big secret you're not telling everyone. You know the unsub well enough to help us track him down easier, which suggests a background."  
  
Reid continued his profiling. "You call yourself a Time Lord, and that suggest that you too think of us as...below you, the name Doctor is used as a healer, someone who uses his strengths to help those around him, but...there's a, a darkness there, looming over the horizon, the way you speak to us, we aren't your equals, we're below you, like, like pawns on the chessboard while you're the king. If something ever went wrong.." Reid just stared at The Doctor. "You'd be just like him.  
  
Rossi took over from here, leaning over the table to give The Doctor a cold look.. "You're background with this 'Master' is something  _we need_ Doctor. This man has taken 6 people already, and we're running out of time so we can't make it 8. You need to tell us  _everything._ "  
  
 _And bonds must be forged._  
  
Garcia hit a button. "Welcome to The World Wide Center of Knowledge, what is your request?" She smiled as she heard Morgan's voice. "Hey Angel Cake, listen, I need you to do me a big favor." Garcia smiled flirtatiously and sat down on her chair, wheeling it over. "You got it hot stuff, what do you need Mama to search up for you?" She frowned though as Morgan asked. "Can you look up Time Lord for me?"  
  
She nodded, and did so, blinking in surprise. "What?" Morgan frowned on his end. "What? What is it Garcia, talk to me baby girl." Garcia shook her head. "I-I can't get in, the files are sealed."  
  
The Doctor took the phone at this point. "Allow me to help Ms. Garcia.."  
  
 _And Trust Tested._  
  
The Doctor was staring at the table. "He calls himself 'The Master', a permanent title to put him above everyone else." Prentiss tilted her head a little. "Well does he have a name or..?" The Doctor shrugged. "It's hard to tell, he's been alive for a very, very long time. I probably wouldn't recognize him even if I did see him."  
  
JJ looked astounded. "So you're saying even you can't track this guy down?" The Doctor shook his head. "I didn't say that JJ, no I'm saying is without knowing what he looks like, it's a lot harder for me to track him down."  
  
Hotch just gave him an unconvinced look. "What do you know so much about this 'Master' Doctor?" The Doctor looked off out of the window, playing with a pen. "...Have you ever wondered, if there were life out there? Beyond the stars, past all of your planets." Morgan interjected. "Where is this going Doctor? No offense but you're not really making sense." The Doctor just smiled. "Of course not, but then again, Aliens don't usually make sense."  
  
 _The Profile of the Doctor  
  
_ _Criminal Minds and Doctor Who  
  
_ _Coming This Fall_ 2015  
  
The Doctor spread his arms wide, looking at the BAU team with a grin. "Welcome, to My TARDIS!"


End file.
